


Not again

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Group chat, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Kageyama, Kinda Crack, M/M, Memes, Tanaka is a good wingman, Texting, Tobio Kageyama is bad at feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, groupchat, mentions of abuse, slight angst, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papa: if any of youPapa: and I mean anyPapa: do som stupid shitPapa: I’m gonna sreamTangerine: ...Pepper: sreamMr. worldwide: sreamMrclean: sreamJesús: sreamNarnia: sreamMama: ...sream
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Sream

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **mr.worldwide**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **naritasuckz**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

**Papa** added **Mama** , **jesús** , **mr.world** , **mrclean** , **shakira** , **narnia** , **naritasuckz** , **salt** , **pepper** , **tangerine** , and **gotmilk** to a chat. 

**Papa** named the chat _“please for the love of god behave or so help m........”_

Mama: I give it ten minutes 

Shakira: an argument can be made for half an hour 

Papa: if any of you 

Papa: and I mean any

Papa: do som stupid shit

Papa: I’m gonna sream 

Tangerine: ...

Pepper: sream

Mr. worldwide: sream 

Mrclean: sream

Jesús: sream 

Narnia: sream

Mama: ...sream 

Papa: sugawara 

Papa: the love of my life

Papa: how could you betray me

Salt: ew 

Gotmilk: you really can’t say ew

Salt: wdym

Tangerine: you and yams have matching  
nicknames

Pepper: he’s right Tsukki

Salt:...

**Salt has left the chat**

Papa: GODDAMNIT 

**Papa added salt to the chat**

Papa: if you leave I’ll cry 

Papa: I will literally walk into practice tomorrow and start sobbing 

Papa: crocodile tears

Mama: he will he did it too get free ice cream ones 

Papa: AND IR FUCKING WORKED

Naritasuckz: I’m 

Naritasuckz: getting second hand  
embarrassment 

Narnia: change ur user so help me god 

**Naritasuckz changed their user to suckmydnarita**

Suckmydnarita: better? 

Narnia: I hate it here

Salt: dont we all

Ennoshita: don’t we all

_Read at 3:14 pm_


	2. Volleyboyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt: sorry I’m not the height of an 8 year old still  
> Tangerine: fuck you beanpole  
> Salt: up yours gremlin  
> Papa: I’m stopping this now before Hinata starts crying again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never expected anyone to read this, thank you from the bottom of my heart!!! I will continue adding chapters when I can! Enjoy!!

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **mr.worldwide**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **suckmydnarita**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

_volleyboyz_

Salt: What in gods name is the chat title 

Mrclean: I’m sorry Tsukki

Mrclean: do you not like being a volleyboy tm 

Salt: tm?

Mrclean: yknow

Mrclean: trademark

Salt: ™

Mrworldwide: woah

Mrworldwide: ur a witch

Salt: god I’m losing years reading this conversation 

Tangerine: is that why you look like ur 45 already

Mrclean: ooooh sick burn shorty

Salt: sorry I’m not the height of an 8 year old still

Tangerine: fuck you beanpole

Salt: up yours gremlin

Papa: I’m stopping this now before Hinata starts crying again

Tangerine: that was one time 

Gotmilk: two times of you count the one outside of sakanoshita 

Tangerine: how come you only text the chat to roast me 

Tangerine: I thot we were friends Kageyama 

Gotmilk: when did I ever allude to us being friends

Salt: allude? I didn’t know you knew words like that 

Gotmilk: bitch 

Papa: stop now, seriously, or I’m gonna get pissed. 

Mrclean: damn dadchi just came out

Papa: I know where you live tanaka 

Shakira: Hes actually at my house rn 

Mrclean: chikara my best friend

Mrworldwide: ouch

Jesús: it’s okay ur my best friend Nishi

Mrworldwide: it doesn’t count if we r boning

Mama: you ARE? 

Mrworldwide: Wait I thought everyone knew? 

Mrworldwide: asahi? 

Mrworldwide: babe? 

Mama: I think u killed him

Tangerine: BABE? 

Suckmydnarita: are you guys like dating? 

Mrworldwide: I thought you guys knew

Mrworldwide: I figured Tanaka wouldn’t be   
able to keep a secret for long

Mrclean: ouch 

Private chat between **Nishinoya**  
And **Asahi**

Nishinoya: babe

Nishinoya: I’m sorry

Nishinoya: I shouldn’t have assumed they knew

_Read on 4:15 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo a cliffhanger 
> 
> Follow me on twitter!!
> 
> @jad3yn


	3. The word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga: I understand that you’re scared Asahi, and that’s perfectly reasonable, some people are assholes  
> Suga: but no one on the team is gonna think of you any differently if you’re openly out  
> Suga: and if anyone in school gives you a hard time, we’re all gonna be behind you  
> Suga: we care about you asahi, so does Noya, you’re not alone anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh last update for today!! Enjoy!

Private chat between **liberbro** and **bruhnaka**

Liberbro: Ryuu

Liberbro: seriously I need you 

Bruhnaka: is this about asahi? 

Liberbro: he won’t answer me 

Liberbro: I fucked up 

Liberbro: I kinda thought everyone put two and two together 

Liberbro: he wasn’t ready and i fucked up

Bruhnaka: Yuu calm down

Bruhnaka: take a chill pill or you’re gonna run yourself into the ground

Liberbro: literally when I have I ever been able to chill

Bruhnaka: fair

Bruhnaka: give asahi some space, he cares  
about you a lot, you just need to give him time  
to come to terms with this

Liberbro: just 

Liberbro: what if he’s ashamed of being with me

Liberbro: and that’s why he doesn’t want anyone to know 

Bruhnaka: you know asahi

Bruhnaka: he cares about you so much

Bruhnaka: you know he’s just not a very open person

Liberbro: I know

Liberbro: I’m gonna give him some time

Private chat between **Suga** and **Asahi**

Asahi: Suga? 

Suga: yeah? 

Asahi: I have a kinda personal question 

Suga: shoot 

Asahi: when you and Daichi got together, did you ever worry about what people would  
think? 

Suga: is this about Noya? 

Asahi: I thought that was kinda obvious

Suga: listen asahi

Suga: I’ve been out as gay since junior high, for me, it came easy, my parents just wanted me to get good grades, my friends were reassuring

Suga: Daichi wasn’t as lucky, he was so scared to come out to his parents that it almost broke us up. I couldn’t understand why he was ashamed to tell everyone about us. 

Suga: I couldn’t see how hard it was for him to say anything to his mom and dad

Suga: eventually, we worked things out, and his parents weren’t kind at first, but they got over because they just wanted to see Daichi happy

Suga: I understand that you’re scared Asahi, and that’s perfectly reasonable, some people are assholes

Suga: but no one on the team is gonna think of you any differently if you’re openly out

Suga: and if anyone in school gives you a hard time, we’re all gonna be behind you

Suga: we care about you asahi, so does Noya, you’re not alone anymore

Asahi: Thank you Koushi

Asahi: Seriously

Suga: of course :)

Private chat between **Asahi** and **Nishinoya**

Asahi: Nishi

Nishinoya: Asahi I’m so sorry

Nishinoya: I never wanted to pressure you into this, I get if you’re not ready for anything yet and I’ll tell the team to forget about it

Asahi: Nishi it’s okay 

Asahi: I want to be with you and talk about you to the team and hold your hand at games  
when I get nervous 

Asahi: because I love you, and I want to make you happy

Nishinoya: you just said the word

Asahi: ya know this is usually when the other person says “the word” back

Nishinoya: omg you’re such a dork 

Nishinoya: I love you too, you big oaf 

Asahi: I take it back you called me an oaf

Nishinoya: no tacksies backsies 

Asahi: you’ve been spending too much time with the first years 

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **mr.worldwide**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **suckmydnarita**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

_Volleyboyz_

Tangerine: it’s been too quiet in here 

Gotmilk: read the room, dumbass

Salt: for once I agree with him

Jesús: me and Nishinoya are dating 

Jesús: well we’ve been dating for like a month

Mama: congrats you twoo 

Papa: ^^^ we love you guys

Tangerine: awee 

Gotmilk: will this affect our playing at all

Mrclean: damnit Kageyama can we have one nice moment

Gotmilk: ....

Gotmilk: congratulations 

Salt: quick take a picture the king is expressing real human feelings 

Shakira: you’re one to talk

Suckmydnarita: congratulations gays!!

Suckmydnarita: I meant guys but that works too ig 

Narnia: dear god

Mrworldwide: Thanks you guys!!!! :”-)

Mama: Awee wholesome face 

Mrworldwide: 0======3

Mama: can’t have shit in this house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! As always follow me on twitter @jad3yn! Leave kudos and comments and stay cool :)


	4. Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper: damn whag have I come back to 
> 
> Jesús: I’m not even sure 
> 
> Papa: Kageyama got schmacked in the face 
> 
> Kneeshi: schmacked 
> 
> Narnia: schmacked
> 
> Shakira: schmacked 
> 
> Papa: I meant to type that stop bullying me or ur running extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love writing this! Hope y’all enjoy! I probably won’t update tomorrow as I have work!

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **kneeshi**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **suckmydnarita**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

_Volleyboyz_

**Mr.worldwide** changed their user to **kneeshi**

Kneeshi: long live pitbull but his time is over 

Salt: remind me again why that was your username? 

Mrclean: because Tsukishima the workings of pitbull, commonly know as The Mr. Worldwide, are a heaven sent combination of words and melody

Salt: I appreciate the explanation but I’m not reading that

Mrclean: I hate you

Tangerine: okay guysdhd guys guess whag

Tangerine: gusys 

Shakira: Hinata are you having a stronk 

Narnia: stronk

Papa: stronk

Mama: stronk

Shakira: die 

Tangerine: okay so Kageyama and me r at my house 

Tangerine: and I’m playing Minecraft with Kenma 

Suckmydnarita: you and Kageyama hang out? 

Jesús: you play Minecraft with Nekomas setter? 

Tangerine: yes and yes, contrary to what he says Kageyama is my friend 

Gotmilk: Am not. We were supposed to practice but you wanted to play with Kozume. 

Tangerine: don’t interrupt me 

Pepper: sassy Hinata has made an appearance 

Tangerine n e ways back to my very important story

Tangerine: so I’m playing on my ps4 and Kageyama is bouncing a volleyball off the wall

Mrclean: I’m convinced Kageyamas brain is a volleyball 

Gotmilk:....

Gotmilk: maybe 

Tangerine: if I get interrupted one more time I’m gonna scream 

Salt: you wouldn’t get interrupted if you didn’t drag this story on

Mama: we’re listening Hinata 

Tangerine: thank you Suga :))))

Tangerine: so I’m distracted cause my village is getting raided and kenma is off doing god knows what and I hear a loud smack and a groan 

Gotmilk: oh my god

Tangerine: Kageyama didn’t catch the ball and it hit him in the fvucking face

Tangerine: omg hes still bleeding 

Gotmilk: I hate you I’m going home 

Mama: Kageyama is your face okay? 

Salt: Id say his face is fine but his dignity is broken

Gotmilk: wow Tsukishima I didn’t know you found my face fine :) 

Salt: eat glass :-) 

Pepper: damn whag have I come back to 

Jesús: I’m not even sure 

Papa: Kageyama got schmacked in the face 

Kneeshi: schmacked 

Narnia: schmacked

Shakira: schmacked 

Papa: I meant to type that stop bullying me or ur running extra 

Kneeshi: :((((

Mrclean: Hinata if Kageyama is at your house why are you playing with Kenma

Gotmilk: I was wondering the same thing 

Tangerine: cause Kageyama won’t play Minecraft with me :(((

Salt: woah

Salt: is Kageyama jealous of Nekoma’s setter

Gotmilk: not in a million years

Pepper: is that why you call him Kozume? 

Gotmilk: shut the hell up, why would I be jealous of him.

Salt: cause he’s getting all of your precious spikers attention

Papa: stop it, now. 

Salt: it seems I’ve struck a nerve, my bad :)

Jesús: how do you make those faces look so menacing 

Kneeshi: I think that’s just his energy 

Jesús: :)))))

Mama: no it doesn’t work for you you’re too

Papa: soft

Jesús: :((((((

Private chat between **Shouyou** and **ken**

Ken: why’d you get off

Ken: and what was that sound on the mic

Shouyou: oh yeah

Shouyou: kags was over and he hit himself in the face with a ball lololol

Ken: oh

Ken: and he’s kags now? 

Shouyou: not to his face ofc

Shouyou: he’d probably punch me 

Ken: whatever you say, Shouyou 

Ken: I got to go, Kuros almost here 

Shouyou: oh so I can’t say kags but you give bedhead a nickname 

Ken: the difference between me and you is that I’m actually dating Kuroo 

Shouyou: not cool Kozume

Ken: not this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo some romance is stirring, also kuroken!!! My loves!! 
> 
> As always follow me on twitter @jad3yn!! Thank you!


	5. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama: oh my sweet summer child 
> 
> Mama: I don’t think you have an intimidating bone in your body 
> 
> Tangerine: grrr >:/
> 
> Kneeshi: you’re like a puppy 
> 
> Tangerine: mean :(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter!!! Hope y’all enjoy!

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **kneeshi**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **suckmydnarita**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

_Volleyboyz_

Papa: hello my children I love you all

Papa: you guys don’t need to run laps at practice tomorrow because I said so 

Salt: what the hell

Suckmydnarita: Um

Gotmilk: it’s Hinata

Gotmilk: Daichi left his phone in the club room 

Tangerine: speaking of why doesn’t he have a password 

Mama: me and Daichi are coming back for the phone please put it down 

Tangerine: his background is a picture of you guys Awee 🥺

Salt: if you use another emoji again I’m gonna scalp you

Tangerine: rude >:(

Mama: please put the phone down 

Mrclean: what are you worried abt Suga??

Kneeshi: ;))))))

Mrclean: oh god no 

Tangerine: what 

Tangerine: I’m confused 

Gotmilk: oh my god dumbass 

Salt: you really don’t know Hinata 

Tangerine: know about what 

Pepper: oh dear 

Narnia: This is like asahi last year all over again

Jesús: shut up I hate you guys 

Tangerine Wha????t

Mama: nobody tell him

Salt: Daichi’s phone may have incriminating texts from Sugawara 

Tangerine: oh

Kneeshi: there it is

Tangerine: I have put the phone down 

Tangerine: and I’m gonna go cry now 

Gotmilk: dramatic 

Papa: I got the phone back 

Mrclean: how do we know your not still Hinata huh??? 

Papa: you wanna try that Tanaka? 

Mrclean: definitely not Hinata he could never be that scary

Tangerine: hey yes I can! 

Mama: oh my sweet summer child 

Mama: I don’t think you have an intimidating bone in your body 

Tangerine: grrr >:/

Kneeshi: you’re like a puppy 

Tangerine: mean :((( 

Narnia: it’s okay it just be like that for you

Shakira: it’s like asahi looks scary but is soft 

Shakira: you look soft and are soft 

Mama: don’t bully the poor guy

Salt: it’s okay he deserves it 

Tangerine: ouch  
_Read at 3:15_

Kageyama: **Bakeyama**  
Tsukshima: **Suckyshima**  
Hinata: **Sho**  
Yamaguchi: **yams**

_stopmutingthechattsukki_

Bakeyama: Hinata wants to know if you guys wanna come get ice cream with us 

Suckyshima: no

Yams: yes 

Suckyshima: no

Yams: yes >:| 

Suckyshima: fine. 

Bakeyama: is it really that easy? 

Yams: he’ll do anything I say

Suckyshima: stop talking about me like I’m not here 

Sho: hehe suckyshima is a simp 

Suckyshima: repeat that and I’ll dismember you 

Sho: dang chill 

Sho: anyways we’re leaving in like 30 k byeee

Private chat between **Tadashi <3** and **Kei <3**

Tadashi<3: just to be clear 

Tadashi<3: you are a simp 

Kei<3: I know I know 

Kei<3: call me that to anyone else and we’re getting a divorce 

Tadashi<3: were not even married yet >:/

Kei<3: premature divorce

Tadashi<3: I hate you

Kei<3: no you don’t 

Tadashi<3: no I don’t 

Kei<3: I’m almost at ur house 

Kei<3: lets go so we can get this weird double date thing over with 

Tadashi<3: it’s not a double date we’re getting ice cream with our friends 

Kei<3: dont call them that and you know they’re gonna do that weird thing 

Tadashi<3: what weird thing 

Kei<3: the one where they say something weirdly flirtatious and they call each other dumbass 

Tadashi<3: ohh that thing 

Kei<3: it’s gross. I’d rather not want to vomit my ice cream everywhere 

Tadashi<3: it’s not gross when we do it 

Kei<3: we’re the exception 

Kei<3: come outside 

Tadashi<3: okay Tsukki :)  
_Read at 3:50_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love yams and Tsukishima so much :””)


	6. Safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private chat between **Dai** and **Koushi**
> 
> Dai: baby
> 
> Dai: Sugawara
> 
> Dai: are you awake
> 
> Koushi: I am now 
> 
> Dai: I’m sorry baby 
> 
> Dai: I need you 
> 
> Koushi: whats wrong Dai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of Abuse and implied homophobia!! Feel free to skip this chapter! Enjoy my loves!

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **kneeshi**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **suckmydnarita**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

_Volleyboyz_

Mrclean: and then I said 

Mrclean: I’m not at the beach this is a bathtub

Shakira: not this again 

Salt: is it not 3 in the morning 

Private chat between **Dai** and **Koushi**

Dai: baby

Dai: Sugawara

Dai: are you awake

Koushi: I am now 

Dai: I’m sorry baby 

Dai: I need you 

Koushi: whats wrong Dai 

Dai: I got into an argument with my dad

Dai: I can’t koushi 

Dai: I can’t stay anymore 

Koushi: are you alright baby 

Dai: He hit me

Dai: I didn’t do anything 

Dai: Please baby

Koushi: where are you dai, I’ll come get you 

Dai: the park by my house 

Dai: I can’t go back 

Koushi: I’m on my way 

Dai: please hurry 

_Call Transcript between **Sugawara** and **Mom** from 3:56 am _

“Koushi you better have a damn good explanation for leaving the house at almost four in the morning”

“I’m sorry Mom, it’s Daichi”

“Oh sweetie..”

“I’m going to get him, he can’t stay there anymore, I won’t let him.”

“...”

“Say something Mom.”

“Sawamura can stay for as long as he needs.”

“Thank you Mom.”

“Please be safe Koushi, I love you.”

“I love you too Mom” 

_Call Ended_

Koushi pulled into the parking lot, turning his Father’s car off. He could see the outline of his boyfriend hunched over on their bench. The bench they had their first kiss on. It would be endearing if not for the circumstances.

Daichi turns around at the commotion and Koushi finally gets a good look at his face. His stomach turns at the sight of the captain’s busted and bruised lip. Rage fills him immediately.

“You came.” Sawamura murmurs, his voice broken no doubt from crying. The rage is immediately replaced with worry. Koushi feels his heart crack. “Of course I did.” 

Within two steps Daichi almost falls into his arms, letting out a defeated sob. “I didn’t do anything to stop him Koushi.” Sugawara ran a hand through Daichi’s cropped hair, shushing him. “None of that now, he’s a lame excuse for a parent and you shouldn’t be blaming yourself.” 

Koushi spotted the captain’s bag next to the bench, leaning over the grab it. “You’re coming with me.” Daichi looks up at him with soft, tired eyes. “You don’t have to do this, I’ll be fine.”

“You said that the last time, I’m not letting you stay in that house anymore.” Sugawara retorts. 

“What about your parents?” Koushi scoffed at that. “They won’t mind having you around Dai, they want you to be safe too.”

Daichi finally nodded, no fight left in him to argue as he detached himself from Koushi and interlaced their hands. “I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.” He whispers. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Sugawara slowly pulls him towards the car, “I’d do anything to make you happy and safe, you know that. 

***

Private chat between **Coach** and **Sugawara**

Sugawara: I know it’s early sir but me and Daichi won’t be at practice today.

Sugawara: Something happened with his dad.

Coach: It’s alright Suga, no need to explain. 

Coach: Tell him to take as much time as he needs.

Sugawara: It was a fight to just get him to stay home today, I’m sure we’ll be back soon. 

Sugawara: Thank you coach, really. 

Coach: No problem Kid.  
_Read at 5:50 am_

_Volleyboyz_

Mama: Me and Daichi won’t be at practice or school today, Asahi is in charge.

Mama: I won’t be taking any further questions as it’s 5 and I want to sleep.

Tangerine: okay Suga

Kneeshi: get some sleep Sugawara 

Mama: Thank you guys, please don’t give Asahi a hard time.

Jesús: I second that


	7. Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private message between **unknown number** and **Sugawara**
> 
> Unknown: stay away from my son 
> 
> Sugawara: who is this? 
> 
> Unknown: you know exactly who I am, Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Slight mention of abuse! Nothing graphic! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Private message between **Dumbass** and **Boke**

Dumbass: do u know why Daichi and Suga weren’t there today 

Dumbass: Asahi and Noya were whispering about it and it looked serious

Boke: it’s not our place to know, Hinata

Dumbass: I’m just cuuuurios

Boke: you spelled curious wrong

Dumbass: I’m surprised you know how to spell it stupidyama 

Dumbass: I’m gonna ask Suga if everything’s alright

Boke: I would highly suggest against that 

Dumbass: when have I ever taken your suggestions

Boke: fuck all the way off 

Private message between **Sunshine** and **Sugamama**

Sunshine: Heyyyy Suga 

Sugamama: Yes, Hinata? Was everything alright at practice

Sunshine: yeah things were okay

Sunshine: I thought asahi might pass out tho 

Sunshine: anyways 

Sunshine: is everything alright with u and Daichi, you guys never miss practice

Sugamama: Things are alright kid, Daichi just has some family stuff going on, and he needed a break.

Sunshine: Okay!! Tell him that I said hi and that we all missed him today!!! <33

Sugamama: I will Hinata 

Sugamama: also never change 

Sunshine: :)))

**Tanaka** added **Sugawara** , **Asahi** , **Nishinoya** , and  
**Ennoshita** to a chat 

_**Tanaka** named the chat Committee to protect Sawamura Daichi_

Tanaka: alright Suga

Sugawara: dear god no

Nishinoya: I’ve got the bricks

Ennoshita: while I try not to condone Noya and Tanakas violence, I’m with them this time Suga 

Asahi: I second the above message

Sugawara: While I appreciate this

Sugawara: you guys know how Daichi feels about this

Tanaka: for the last time, he’s not weak for seeking help

Sugawara: don’t you think I know that, he’s just being a stubborn ass 

Sugawara: That being said, he’s staying with me for awhile

Tanaka: what about ur parents, don’t they know

Sugawara: They know about the homophobia, Daichi won’t let me tell them about the abuse 

Sugawara: he says and I quote “it’s not that big of a deal Suga, I don’t want to cause a fuss for your parents and him”

Ennoshita: why doesn’t he just move in with you 

Sugawara: I tried that, he’s insisting on leaving when he makes up with the gaping asshole that is his father 

Asahi: Oh dear 

Sugawara: look we’ll be back tomorrow, please try to make sure nothings weird

Tanaka: we know we know 

Nishinoya: we gotcha Suga

Nishinoya: but if something happens again I stg I’m putting a brick through that mans window Daichi be damned 

Sugawara: I appreciate you guys

Sugawara: also we’ll be doing more than just throwing bricks next time 

Nishinoya: hell yeah arson

Sugawara: not at all what I meant 

Daichi: **papa**  
Suga: **mama**  
Asahi: **jesús**  
Nishi: **kneeshi**  
Tanaka: **mrclean**  
Ennoshita: **shakira**  
Narita: **narnia**  
Kinnoshita: **suckmydnarita**  
Tsukishima: **salt**  
Yamaguchi: **pepper**  
Hinata: **tangerine**  
Kageyama: **gotmilk**

_Volleyboyz_

Papa: did asahi make you guys run today 

Jesús: yes 

Kneeshi: yes 

Tangerine: yes

Shakira: yes

Salt: no 

Suckmydnarita: someone clearly didn’t get the memo

Salt: no I got it, I just choose to ignore it.

Papa: asahi I trusted you

Jesús: there was your first mistake 

Papa: you guys are running double tomorrow :))

Papa: except for Tsukishima 

Salt: while I despise favoritism, I’m willing to make an exception for this. 

Tangerine: why are u so weirdly formal over text 

Pepper: he’s weirdly formal in real life too

Pepper: he just asked if I would like to partake in a televised movie

Salt: lying is a sin, Tadashi

Narnia: why do I feel like I’m interrupting something 

Mrclean: you could cut the sexual tension with a knife 

Salt: one more word and I swear to god I’ll block you all

Mrclean: Duly noted

Kneeshi: Wait 

Kneeshi: how often are you and Tsukishima together 

Salt: why is that any of your business?

Shakira: you guys are always hanging out 

Pepper: we’re dating? 

Salt: I simply can not tolerate anyone else, full offense to all of you 

Pepper: also were not together rn I just like messing with Tsukki 

Tangerine : still wild to me that you can mess without getting your head taken off

Salt: I’m right here jesus

Narnia: I’m right here Asahi*

Jesús: I just want one moment of piece 

Private message between **Tadashi <3** and **Kei <3**

Tadashi<3: It’s very cute when you show me off 

Kei<3: I wouldn’t really consider that showing you off

Tadashi<3: for you it is 

Kei<3: it’s true you know 

Kei<3: I don’t say this often but I really do fall more in love with you every day, dashi 

Tadashi<3: stoppp I’m not used to this I might die 

Tadashi<3: I love you too :) 

Kei<3: also I lied about you being the only person I can tolerate 

Kei<3: You’re mother is also up there 

Tadashi<3: not this again 

Kei<3: I will get your baby photos eventually, Tadashi. 

Tadashi<3: over my dead body Kei :)))))

Private message between **unknown number** and **Sugawara**

Unknown: stay away from my son 

Sugawara: who is this? 

Unknown: you know exactly who I am, Koushi. 

Sugawara: Sawamura Hyato? 

Unknown: I meant what I said. 

Sugawara: It’s not up to you, Daichi is 18, he is fully capable of making his own decisions. 

Sugawara: if it were up to me, he would never see your fucking face again. 

Sugawara: But it’s not. It’s up to him, so I’ll be civil. 

Unknown: You’re worthless and no good for him, he’ll realize it soon and find himself a girl. 

Sugawara: You’re an adult, don’t you have something better to do than threatening someone who simply wants to make your son happy? 

Sugawara: You’re a disgusting and worthless excuse for a parent. Daichi can do what he wants, whether that be talking to you or being with me. 

Sugawara: And unlike you, I actually want Daichi to be happy, so I won’t quarrel with you.

Sugawara: So please never contact me again. 

_No further messages can be sent as you were blocked by the receiver_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter and I’m pretty proud of it! If you’d like please leave comments or kudos, it means a lot!


End file.
